When Angels Smile
by HisaHoshi
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo meet by chance, and tragically lose each other in the same night. Now, Eriol is searching for a girl from his past, and Tomoyo is searching FOR a past...


Note:  
  
Hi all! This is my first Eriol/Tomoyo fic! I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo meet by chance, and tragically lose all memories the same night. Now, Eriol searches for a girl from his past, and Tomoyo desperately wants a past.....  
  
~*~When Angels smile~*~  
  
A heavy moon hung eerily in a dark midnight sky tainted red. The wind howled and moaned through the silence of the empty country side. Snow fell restlessly on the abandoned city. All lights were off, and all homes were quiet, except one.  
  
There was no silence at the Hiiragizawa palace. A grand ball was to be held that night, in honor of the young masters birthday. Every person in the world would have given anything to be there, everyone but Eriol, who wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
In one hour, Eriol was expected to join his father in yet another one of his overly decorated, overly celebrated parties. The thought alone sickened him, he was fed up with the whole bit. Tonight, he just wanted to be ledt alone. For what was unknown to all, was that despite the serious downlook on magic, Eriol, was a sorceror, and tonight, he felt an evil presance far more sinister than any mind coul hope to comprehend. An evil, that could very well be the downfall of his family.  
  
" Blood on the moon..." he whispered as he gazed out his window. Indeed, the red tint to the black sky radiated from a crimson area on the light blue moon. His midnight hair feel into his equally dark eyes while he watched the moon become lost in a sea of clouds. He quickly became lost in his thoughts of fear and rage. Needless to say, he was strtled at the sound of the door as it flew open and his servant ran in. He shook it off and adverted his gaze to the panting young girl.  
  
"Excuse my intrusion sir."  
  
He glared but decided to keep his comments to himself, and hold off on the cold tone.  
  
"Your are forgiven. What do you want?"  
  
"Your father has requested your presance in the ballroom."  
  
Eriol look down at his watch.  
  
"It's only eight fifteen,Mia, the party doesn't start for anothe forty-five minutes."  
  
"I know sir, but he told me to get you now."  
  
The boy sighed in defeat.  
  
"Very well, I'll be down shortly."  
  
Mia then nodded quickly and left. He looked out the window again.  
  
"I canted afford to NOT have my key..." he mumbled. Despite the risk of a million questions, Eriol placed his key around his neck, and headed downstairs.  
  
He entered the ballroom quietly, hoping that his presance would go un-noticed, howeverm things did not go as planned. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by faces greeting him with all sorts of "happy birthdays" and "good evenings". A million people who asked how he was, when they didn't even care, he hated it. He pushed his way throught the crowd and to his fathers side.  
  
"Your down early!"  
  
Eriol looked up puzzled.  
  
"I thought you called for me..."  
  
"No, maybe your mother did, oh well, all the better! Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to our home, I do hope you are enjoying yourselves! I am proud to announce that today is my son's birthday! On this night, my soul heir will be fourteen years old! I do not want to keep him waiting, so let the festivities begin!"  
  
At these word, the crowd began to dance and talk happily amongst themselves. But Eriol did not. He soon began to scan every person in the room, searching for the dark force he felt sink into his bones. Yet, the fact of the darkness didn't seem to bother him as much as another force he felt. Somewhere in that rrom, was a pure soul, a strong radiant force that was faint and hidden, as if it had never been released, pure white magic. He couldn't keep his thoughts strait! He knew that someone THAT pure didn't come along very often, however, he neede to find the darkness. If he faced whoever held that power head on, he wouldn't stant a chance, not at his strength. However, if he struck first, maybe...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sir Eriol." A soft voice echoed melodiously through his ears. A voice like an angels, beautiful and soft spoken. He turned to face the one who spoke. She was... perfect. Her long violet hair was held loosely by a silky cream colored bow, in which held a small amethyst butterfly in it's center. From the butterfly sprang two long ribbons that curled getally into the soft ringlets falling gracefully around her pale shoulders. The sleves of her dress ruffled around her upper arms like a sash joined at the center by another butterfly. Pearls decorated her waist, pearls that led to a bow with long flowing ribbons in the back. Her dress,like all others, reached her ankles, but it was layered and slightly ruffled. Her bright amethyst eyes met his as she smiled. As much as her beauty amazed him, he was also admirable to the fact that she used his name, instead of just calling him "sir". He nodded slightly in response. He couldn't speak! Was he actually...nervous? She turned to walk away but paused when she felt a hand softly grip her arm. She looked back at Eriol and smiled again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Eriol wasn't sure what to say, all he really knew was that he didn't want her to leave. He swallowed hard to relieve the knot that was forming in his throat.  
  
"You actually called me by name..." He mentally slapped himself. Of all the things he was thinking THAT was what came out! Despite how stupid HE thought the question was, she only continued to smile.  
  
"I can imagine what it would be like to be called 'sir' all the time, instead of being greeted by your name. I thought it would be polite to address you as you should be... unless of course, you like the fact that people don't care enough to call you by name."  
  
He laughed slightly, her comment was true, and somewhat amusing to him.  
  
"Actually, I would much rather prefer to be called by name."  
  
He let go of her arm and she sat down next to him.  
  
"You have many lovely girls who would love to dance, yet you remain sitting here, why is that?"  
  
He thought of a response. In all honesty, no-one except Mia ever carried on a polite convorsation with him, not even his parents.  
  
"I guess it's because I don't find any of them worth my time. They only want to dance in hopes that they may get close to me, or should I say, close to my money. They don't care for convorsation, they're just greedy, and I don't like that."  
  
"So, you LIKE girls who are intrested in what you have to say, girl that like to talk?"  
  
"Well yes, why does that surprise you?"  
  
She was taken back, she wasn't sure how she should respond.  
  
"Even in todays world, women are looked down upon. They're marveld for their beauty and silence. Most boys don't like opinionated women, but they try to live with them anyway."  
  
Eriol was surprised, was that really how things worked? He wouldn't know, Ma never talked with him like this. Eriol was really intrested in knowing more about this girl, so he asked a question that he never really took the time to ask.  
  
"What is your name?"....  
  
Did you enjoy it? Sorry to cut it off, but I gatta leave you hanging! (it makes the next part more interesting! ^_^)  
  
Please review and let me know if I should continue! 


End file.
